Encounter Two: Team Four vs Team Kiri Five
The massive tsunami has pushed you far into the island. Within the forest, a thick mist presides. The whistles of the bird, and the shrieks of the monkeys makes for a very loud and disruptive environment. Due to the moist nature of the island, the ground is very soft. 'Pre Combat' 'Team Four' Ryūma and Taichi drag themselves out of the water near an island. They cough to release the salt water they swallowed. Taichi tries scrapping the overbearing taste of salt water out of his mouth. "Yuck! The taste of salt water is so disgusting. How do fishes do it? Taichi stated. "Hmmm...I wonder where we are," Ryūma thought aloud. "I wonder where that tidal wave came from. It came out of nowhere," said Taichi. "At least we were pushed towards land." Ryūma said. They both sat up. Taking in the new surrounding area. "What should we do now?" Taichi asked Ryūma. "I think its best if we set up camp here, and make an SOS flag to signal for help. I mean we could go and walk on water but who knows where'd we be going. I'm sure the Kiri-nin would expect us to settle on the nearest land. "As usual, always thinking Ryūma," Taichi says and hooks his arm around Ryūma's neck. They walk deeper into the island, noticing the ground softness. They also spot all types of birds as they gather wood to set up a fire. "Okay. You go use your sword to chop down some wood for us. I'll see if I can find some food," said Ryūma and split up to do their tasks. Taichi begins cutting down trees. You can say he was getting a thrill out of it too. Suddenly a banana falls on his head. "Ouch!" Taichi says rubbing his head. He looks up to see a monkey. "What the, what was that for?" Taichi asked. The monkey starts talking monkey language. "I don't understand your language," Taichi replies and the monkey throws another banana and jumps off. "Hey! Get back here you stupid monkey." "Stop harassing the monkey," Taichi said coming over with a handful of fruit. "Its actually the other way around," Taichi replied. "Maybe chopping its territory down is what angered it," Ryūma said, unknowningly sarcastically. "Was that sarcasm I heard? Well look at you Mr. Shy Guy opening up," Taichi said. "Hmmm..." Ryūma said. "What is it?" asked Taichi. "Do you think we are the only ones who washed up on this shore?" Ryūma asked. "I don't know. Why do you ask?" replied Taichi. "Well there seems to be no other islands close by as this one so its by calculations that the other teams either drowned or washed up here too, which means we have to be careful. Despite the official round not starting yet, others may feel obligated to lessen the competition." Ryūma concluded. "Well if they want some, they come get it." Taichi says, raising his sword up. "Well we won't be able to here enemies coming by sound as its much too noisy from the animal sounds." Ryūma said. Ryūma uses the sensing technique by placing his finger on ground and releasing chakra onto the surrounding area. "So did you pick up anything?" asked Taichi. "No! Wait yes. A team are not far from our direction at all," said Ryūma. "Well lets bring the party to them," said Taichi. "We can't just rush into things. Besides they have a member more than us right now. We should take precautions. Execute a plan," Ryūma says. "Whatever you say boss, your the brains of this operation," Taichi says and rolls his eyes. 'Team Kiri Five' The ground was soft enough, in fact, that wherever Chūgo had landed his face was firmly planted into it, and it took a good deal of effort to remove it from the mud. It came free with one great sucking motion, and he spat and tried to clear the wet earth from his eyes. "Ah shit," he said once he had cleared his mouth. "What the hell just happened?" he asked to no one in particular. The chattering of monkeys interrupted him, and he glared up at the thick trees around him. Monkeys? At this latitude? He thought. They must have been carried far from the main island. "Quit whining, it wont get you anywhere," Raiden smirked, as he stood up rubbing his head and brushing the mud off his equipment. He hadn't stopped grinning since the team had embarked from the main land. The thrill of imminent battle wouldn't leave his mind, he was ready for what ever the other teams could throw at him. Despite his excitement, anyone could see that the terrain was slightly pissing him off. But on the plus side all the moisture in the soggy earth would be a good combination with his lightning prowess. "This will be very... interesting," His wolf companion, Raijū, said allowed. His nose was up sniffing the air for the scent of other teams as he walked across the soft, moist ground. "Indeed it shall," Replied Raiden, still grinning. Chūgo grunted and spat to the side again, this time angrily. He got to his feet and, with a methodical urgency, began to pull out everything from his pouches and spread them out on the one dry patch of ground he had found. "Not good, not good." he muttered to himself. His grenades should be fine, as the scrolls were contained in air-tight metal canisters, but as for the rest of his scrolls, or his explosive tags for that matter... the wave of water had drenched them all, and he was worried that his more delicate equipment had been rendered non-functional. At least the explosive tags would still work, but not as effectively. "Damn it." he said as he pulled out the wireless radio set. It was indeed water-logged, and Chūgo frantically began to open the case and shake out as much water as he could. "Hey, how about getting me something to dry all this out with." he told Raiden. Raiden laughed aloud at Chū and his soaked gear. "Fortunately for me and Aoi, we like all other mist shinobi have water proof pouches, I guess you could say we are accustomed to the water," Raiden said, he grabbed a bunch of leaves from a tree and began to help Chū dry his equipment. Raiden heard growls coming from a tree above, he looked up and a drop of blood dripped on to his face. "Aaaarghh, you stinking mutt!" Raiden shouted. His wolf companion had caught a monkey firmly in his jaws and had happily begun chewing on its brains "What?! A wolfs gotta eat, right?" Raijū said laughing with his mouth full, as Raiden wiped the blood off his face. Chūgo glanced up at the wolf and its prey and shrugged. "It works," he said as he continued to dissect various pieces of gadgetry. "Hand me the monkey." There was no response at first, so he glared up at Raijū and held out his hand. "The monkey?" he demanded again. Raijū growled at Chū, protecting his kill until Raiden signaled him to give it up. "Fineee," Complained the wolf. He then took a last bite out of the juicy monkey and threw the lifeless carcass down to Chūgo, who snatched the dead animal up and scowled at it. It was covered in blood, which did not help him much in this situation, but its tail was dry, and would have to suffice. Chūgo groaned as he began to wipe out the radio cases with the monkey's tail. "I don't believe this..." he said, and swore that he would never tell Endo Sensei that he had used a dead monkey as a rag. At least it had been effective enough, and Chūgo quickly reconstructed the radio sets after they had been dried, snapping pieces back in place with a practiced efficiency. He tested them to make sure they worked before he handed one to each of the other team members. "Well, at least they weren't damaged too badly." he said. "Just hope we can hear over all these damn animals." He glanced around at the mist-filled forest before continuing. "So, what's the plan?" he asked, directing the question at Aoi. "Well, first we need to figure out exactly where we are, then we need to get some basic traps set up. We got food for a few days," he said, reforming his body from the puddle of water it had become as he looked at the dog, "without eating potentially poisonous wildlife. But we got the advantage here, just think of it like we're hiding in the mist, and we should make it through this." "Nonsense, waterboy. You seem to have forgotten that my nose can pick up any potential poisons from nearly a mile away. But anyway we will have a hard time located our exact position becuase the fog. Also, the damned monkeys will impair our hearing on the battlefield. So lankyboy, i suggest that you hand out those ear thingies now," Raiju said as he leapt down to take a place near his comrades. Raiden was walking around in circles, still grinning, as he couldn't stay still with all the excitement in him. "Hm, I wonder if she made it out of that tsunami okay.. I hope so," ''Raiden thought, Raiju looked at him as he was lost in his thought and instaantly knew he was thinking about his love, Himiko. Raiden regained his compuser and began to speak "Yeah he has a point, those monkeys aren't helping us one bit. Hm, i suppose we need a plan of action for now.. or something. Raiju, scout the area and report back if you see, hear or smell anything ''suspicious. Chu, make yourself useful and set up traps around the perimeter.. please. Aoi and I will guard here and salvage what tools and supplies we can," Raiden said, showing a glimpse of his rarely used leadership skills. “Hang on.” Chūgo said as he continued adjusting the radio headsets. Gauging the ambient noise, he set the volume so the transmitters were loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the forest. “Here, I think we’ll need these.” he said as he handed the transmitters to both Raiden and Aoi. “They should work now.” With a sigh, he stood from where he had been crouching on the ground to take a closer look at his surroundings. Narrowing his eyes, he began to run through factors and formulae in his head. There were many aspects to take into consideration before he attempted to do anything drastic. For one, while the mist afforded them some natural cover, they had no idea how long it was going to last, and he did not know if they could trust it to conceal any traps they might set for their enemies. More importantly, they had no idea what force they would encounter, or even what direction they would come from. It was like shooting in the dark. "I'll see what I can do." Chūgo told them. But before he could move, they heard a rustling in the brush nearby, and without warning an enemy Genin with bright red-orange hair jumped out, shuriken in hand. "Ah shit, how did they find us so fast?" ''Round One'' Encounter Effects: 'The animals and mist limit visibility and your ability to hear. Communicating with your teammates is now an action due to your inability to scream over the birds and monkeys; you must use tools/scrolls/jutsu to communicate with your teammates. *Also, Taichi and Ryuma get 4 turns each rather than 3. 'Team Four Taichi: * Move 1: Using Ryūma's plan, Taichi is distract the enemies. He reaches them and throws a few shuriken. (Attacking) * Move 2: Taichi makes his presence known by coming around the corner of the tree where they spot him. "Well I guess me and my team-mate weren't the only survivors who washed up here. And would you look at that, you got an Earth scroll. How convenient." Taichi uses the Clone Technique to make several clones. (Supplementary) * Move 3 He and the clones flow chakra onto their swords and uses the Flying Blade Dance technique, sending it at the enemy team, even shooting chakra blades at surrounding trees to fall at them. (Attacking) * Move 4: Taichi jumps up (for the reason of Ryūma's part). (Movement) Ryūma: * Move 1: Ryūma while hiding, uses the Earth Release: Quicksand Soil Technique to make the area softer than it already was so the enemy team would sink. (Attacking) * Move 2: Ryūma spews mud from his mouth at the enemies. (Attacking) * Move 3: Ryūma creates a earth dome by hardening the soft earth for cover or defense. (Defending) * Move 4: Ryūma uses the Body Replacement Technique. (Supplementary) 'Team Kiri Five' Chūgo Omu: Chūgo reacted to the incoming shuriken with nearly instant reflexes, pulling out a number of small blades and launching his own shuriken to counter. The projectiles collided mid-air, but the sound of clanging metal was muted in the noisy atmosphere. That was too easy. he thought as he downed all of the shuriken, recognizing that it had been a diversionary attack. (Defense). He prepared to draw out another volley of kunai in preperation for the next attack, but before he could do anything the hostile Genin unexpectedly turned on his heel and fled. Shit. This means he has a Heaven Scroll. A more pressing issue, however, was the fact that Chūgo had noticed the difficulty in lifting his feet when he had thrown the shuriken. The ground had suddenly become softer than it was before. What the... There was no time to consider his current situation, however, as the trees began to crack and snap around him, having been cut by the enemy who originally attacked them. With a keen level of observation, Chūgo recognized that the trees the orange-haired Genin had felled could serve as their escape from the mud trap. He swiftly and smoothly pulled out a dozen kunai that were attached to thin lengths of wire and launched the knives at the trees. The weapons embedded themselves into the bark, and Chūgo pulled the trees down into the mud, nimbly redirecting the falling trunks to land around them while at the same time making sure they were close enough to be accessed as an escape route. (Defense). From the corner of his eye he watched as Raiden and his wolf handled the flinging mud, and as Aoi seemed to absorb the buzzing blades of chakra. Nice. Although he would not admit it, he was impressed by his teammate's skillful reactions to the attacks. The instant one of the trees landed next to him, he slammed his foot down into it and pushed himself into the air with a flickering of light, taking to the trees just as his teammates had done. (Movement). Raiden Narukami: Raiden smiled as he saw the array of attacks appear through the thin mist. "So it's begun, huh," He thought as he saw his teammate Chu deflect the projectile attacks. Before he could react to the thick, rapidly approaching mud Raiju, his trusted companion, threw himself in the way of it and activated a shield. The barrier successfully negated the mud attack. However, it proved to much for the wolf to handle and he puffed into smoke returning to Gozen Ridge. (Defense). "Shit..!! Raiju!!" Raiden roared. Before he lost his cool he remembered his sensei telling him to control his anger and to use that anger into combat. Attacking them now would be useless so he jumped to another higher tree giving him the high ground. (Movement). "Aoi, Formation One!" He roared through the wireless radio. Formation One, also known as Ultimate Sensory Formation, was a combination jutsu between Aoi and Raiden. His hands made a barrage of hand seals and his signature sensory move was up. Enabling him the ability to know the exact location of his enemy. (Supplementary). Aoi Hozuki: Aoi, unlike his two teammates, did not notice the wave of chakra blades in time to react to it as he was focusing on the mud beneath his feet, instead being caught straight in the middle of the blades his team had just gotten clear of. However, his body wasn't normal, instead being made of water. Physical attacks were incapable of harming him, as his body would just disperse into water when hit. Water he could easily reform back into a more normal form. After his form had been disrupted, Aoi waited for all the trees to settle before he took a moment to reform himself, taking shape back into the form of his normal body. (Movement) After this however, he made a move to take to the treetops like the rest of his team mates. He half turned before squelching his right foot out of the mud, planting it on the tree trunk his teammate had fell in order to aid their escape from the mud pit. Pushing off with all of his strength, he vaulted himself into the tree tops with the aid of the Body Flicker Technique. (Movement)'However even with the team in the trees the pit would cause issues, as it made it more difficult to utilize the ground, stranding them in the tree-tops for a moment. But for the moment they had faded back into the mist, effectively hiding themselves from any non-sensors in the group. However, they needed their sensory net up for formation one, so Aoi utilized a couple of seals before reinforcing the mist with some of his own '(Supplementary), rendering the whole team invisible from the enemy. ''Round Two'' 'Team Four' Taichi: "Mist!." Taichi says as the area the teams are in is shrouded in mist. "They are trying to sneak up on us heh" Taichi gets on Ryūma's flying earth formation and they fly up. (Movement) Taichi then creates two clones, creating a formation of four with himself, the two clones and Ryūma on the flying earth structure. "No blind spots" (Supplementary) Taichi and his clones each release a rotating crescent wave of chakra. (Attack) Taichi comes down with his clones, creating more clones as they descend at the enemies. (Movement/Supplementary) Ryūma: "They are using the Hiding in the Mist Technique to obscure our vision of them. But it will hold the same effects as us towards them so they must have something up their sleeves." Ryūma solidifies a partial amount of the ground to use Earth Release: Earth Suspension, allowing he and his team-mate to fly up on the platform of earth. (Movement/Supplementary) Ryūma uses the Sensing Technique. (Supplementary) "Its hard to distinguish their chakra from the chakra of the mist...wait, I think I'm picking up something" he says straining to focus on the chakra signatures. "Okay! Aim at Eight o'clock!" (Signalling teammate) Ryūma then shoots his Earth Release: Mud Spout technique upwards which rain down like a water fountain at the "apparent" enemies. (Attack) 'Team Kiri Five' Aoi Hozuki: Aoi noticed the falling man, as his teams sensory net was up before the other team had cleared the mist, and he decided to aim at the opponent who couldn't dodge, since there was nothing to jump off of. So he formed a few hand seals before unleashing a torrent of water at the person in the air. (Attack x3) After this happened however, he was slammed by another series of blades, which sliced through him and deposited the water that he was formed from in the hollow of a dead tree, where he remained for a little bit. Raiden Narukami: "I trust Aoi and Chu to take care of their attack.... and would you look at that. According to my lightning alignment, it seems this Kusa-Nin has left himself wide open. He's a sitting duck and soon to be a cooked duck too. I see that Aoi picked up on that too. Water Trumpet Jutsu? Formation two. You really are as ruthless as I am, aren't you Aoi?" He asked Rhetorically in his head. Formation two was a ferocious collaboration jutsu between Raiden and Aoi. "Now, let the fun begin!" Raiden shouted into the mist after a barrage of lightning fast hand seals, Raiden unleashed several deadly waves of electricity. The electric joined the torrent of water created by Aoi. Separate the two techniques were deadly enough but together they formed a ferocious monstrosity that would severely electrocute anything it touches, and even rupture the internal organs. Raiden liked to call this collaboration technique; 'The Decimator'. (Attack). "If this guy could ever dodge the decimator, which is highly unlikely since he is just midair and has no where to go but down, I should use a follow up technique to. ensure his death," Raiden plotted, still in his head. Once the hand seals were completed, he let loose a volley of small thunder balls towards the helpless mid-air shinobi. Raiden liked to call follow up techniques 'Clean Up Duty'. He calculated the chance of the enemy’s survival, a common thing to do when you’re an assassin. For the Kusa-Nin it didn't look good, not at all... Raiden came to the conclusion that the opponent had 0.916% chance of surviving the two attacks since if he dodged one he would be hit by the other and vice versa. (Attack). "And now for the other one, time to show them how an assassin of the mist operates," Raiden said in his head as he reached for his black steel sword. "Assassin Rule Number One - Silence: Dissolve in the mist and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target," He said to himself quietly, reciting the assassin rules taught to him by his former master. In a matter of seconds he disappeared into the mist, awaiting the right time to strike. This was an almost perfect situation, being shrouded by mist disables the target from physically seeing him, the fact that his chakra is everywhere due to his lightning alignment technique disables the target from sensing him and on top of his almost unnoticable presence the monkeys and birds disable the target from hearing him. This was the true power of The Spectre of the Mist. Raiden was virtually invisible. (Movement/Delayed Action) Chugo Omu: As the mist spread and thickened, Chūgo quickly lost sight of his opponents. He could not hear in the thick blanket of fog, and could barely make out his hand in front of his face. Fortunately they had trained for this, but it still took him some time before he was able to determine the location of his opponents. Unfortunately, by the time he had located them, one of the Genin-- the one who was floating on a great piece of earth-- spread a blanket of rain-like mud over the area, and it shot down towards him. "Ah shit." in an instant he had drawn eight kunai, holding one between each finger, and launched them up at the rain. As soon as the weapons left his hands he formed the snake seal, and the tags that were wrapped around the knives detonated. The explosion dispersed the mud, but some of it still managed to splash across his shoulders. (Defense) But he did not pause after he had thrown the kunai, instead using that gap of time to draw his crossbow, releasing it and its accompanying bolts from its seal and aiming the weapon in the direction of the "mud-flinger." A bolt was already nocked to the string by the time he had dug the butt of the weapon into his shoulder. (Supplementary) He breathed out evenly as he locked on to his target, one of the few solid objects he could sense in the area. It was impossible to explain, but he knew he had found his adversary, and he had his teammates and their special technique to thank for that. He was only glad he had learned how to use it in time. It was a deadly ability. With a smooth pull of the trigger, he released the bolt, and at the snap of the string the projectile was shot forward with incredible force, pushed to even greater speed by the gale of wind that had been released at the sound of the string. The bolt flew straight towards the earth-using Genin, and while Chūgo hoped it would connect, he also hoped the shot would not be fatal. He did not know if he was willing to kill for the sake of an Exam. But there was nothing to be done now as the bolt was already on its irreversible course... (Attack) ''Round Three'' 'Team Four' Taichi: Taichi sees the electrified water torrent coming at him. Unable to dodge in mid-air he'd have to counter it. He places chakra onto his sword and spins quickly and penetrates through the water while his clones are dispersed by the electrical spheres. Taichi still is effected by the electricity but endures it, successfully landing but falls to his knees from the electrical affect a few feet in front of the enemies. (Countering) "Oh no this isn't good. I can hardly move. My body feels a bit numb. I don't have enough strength to fight atbthe moment but maybe I can." Taichi thought to himself and uses the Body Flicker to jump back a good distance away from his enemies and falls to the floor. (Movement) (Turn skip for two turns as Taichi is numb at the moment) Ryūma: Ryūma sees the incoming lightning covered object coming at him at great speed. Ryūma acts quickly and moves the earth structure he's on to block the attack (Movement) but instead breaks through it with ease and sends Ryūma falling to the ground. Ryūma then spots a tree and positioned himself to grab onto one its branches and swings around the branch landing smoothly on the ground. (Movement) Ryūma does a few hand seals and creates a earth dome around Taichi who has moved near him after dashing back and falling to the floor. (Defense) Ryūma does a few hand seals and says "Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears!" and shoots earthen spikes from the ground tnat fly at the three enemies. (Attack) 'Team Kiri Five' In the midst of the storm of earth, a black shape streamed through the mist. With blinding speed, rotating slightly due to the shape of the fletching, the bolt sought out its target. Its velocity was enhanced by the wind, whizzing slightly as it flew through the dense atmosphere. Without warning the shaft shot through the body of the earth-nin. Fortunately it had missed the heart, but just barely. A few inches above that vital organ, the arrow had torn through bone and tendon, leaving a hole in the joint of Ryūma's left arm. But the bolt did not pass all the way through, grinding to a painful halt at the shoulder blade. If he could move his arm at all, he would not be able to do so without first removing the blood-soaked shaft. And it would be difficult, if not impossible, to form the seals necessary for jutsu. While Ryūma had managed to stop the lightning that had been thrown at him, the bolt that Chūgo had fired, enhanced by nothing more but a simple wind technique, had found its mark. And now he had even greater problems to deal with... Aoi Hozuki: After utilizing so many of his water-based techniques, Aoi was forced to reform his body. As the water pooled around him and reincorporated into his body, he closely observed their opponents. Both Genin were on the ground, one behind a dome of earth. The other one had also apparently stopped moving... for now. They were both thick within the mist, and no doubt trying to re-orient themselves in the blinding gray of the environment. He would strike now, before they had a chance to move. (Supplementary). Pointing his index finger at the earth-nin, Aoi was about to fire a sphere of highly concentrated water in order to incapacitate him, but before he could do so there was a sudden explosion, and Aoi sensed as the barrier of earth crumbled to pieces. This made things easier. He swung his hand in the direction of the Genin who had been behind the dome a split second before, and aimed directly for his enemy's lungs. The bullet travelled with incredible speed and force, no doubt nearly impossible to avoid. A split second after firing the first bullet, he shot another sphere of water, and was vaguely aware as Chūgo mimicked him by firing a bolt at the same Genin. While it may have been redundant, Aoi realized that the three projectiles— all travelling faster than the eye could see, would pose a serious problem for the target, as he would be forced to deal with three simultaneous attacks from two different directions, all while dealing with deadened nerves... If he could move at all. (Attack x2). Chūgo Omu: Chūgo sensed as one of the spears of earth shot towards him, and panic gripped him. He was the closest to the two below them, and thus the first one to intercept the attack. How could he sense where we are? It should have been impossible, considering the interference caused by the mist. It must have been blind luck. But there was no way he could avoid the attack, the most he could do was to cross his arms across his chest in hope that it would miss his vitals. But it never hit. At the last instant there was the crack of electricity and a humming bolt of lightning streamed through the air, cutting through the projectile of earth. It did not stop the attack entirely, but diminished the sheer force of it by nearly half, crumbling the spear into thick pieces of debris that pelted through the air. Chunks of gravel flew past and thudded into Chūgo's arms and legs, and one stray piece nicked him on the cheek, barely missing his eye. He felt a thin trickle of blood run down the side of his face, and almost felt dizzy with relief. That had been close. Too close. The force of the blows had pushed him back, and he was forced to readjust his stance, infusing chakra into his feet to strengthen his adherence to the branch. (Supplementary). Panting slightly, he reevaluated the position of his opponents. One was hidden behind a thick dome of what he assumed to be earth. Well, that was taken care of easily enough. He felt Raiden move through the mist, and knew he was planning something, and fortunately, could make a pretty good guess at what. In any case, it would be best to destroy the barrier as soon as possible. Wrapping two explosive tags around another bolt to double the power of the blast, he once more readied the string and fitted the crossbow into his shoulder. The dome was almost directly below him. He did not even need to use his Gale technique to strengthen the attack; the tags would create enough of an impact all on their own. He pulled the trigger, and an instant later the shaft embedded itself halfway into the shield of earth. Sliding his hands together beneath the trigger, he formed the seal for snake and there was a sudden blast as the tags detonated, ripping the barrier apart in the resulting explosion. (Attack/Supplementary). Chūgo reloaded in an instant, but this time did not add explosive tags to the bolt. To his surprise, he discovered that the Genin that had been behind the barrier was still on the ground, almost directly in his path of fire. He would use the same exact technique that had worked against the earth-nin. This time he barely paused to aim, as he was sure of his target and knew exactly where he stood. He fired a split second later. The string snapped, pushing the bolt forward with an incredibly concentrated blast of wind. If the Genin below could sense the danger at all, it would be too late. The bolt streamed silently through the mist, straight towards the numbed Genin's heart. (Attack). Raiden Narukami: Raiden cursed aloud as he saw earthen spikes flying the direction of his teammates. The first few missed but one was right on course to hit Chu. If the spear hit Chu it wouldn't of been pretty. Raiden simply couldn't allow such weaklings to harm him or his teammates. Without any second thoughts he made a barrage of hand seals and shot a focused stream of lightning from his mouth and directly into the spear. It erupted, flinging debris throughout the mist. (Defense) In the momentary flash of light caused by the stream Raiden, now perched on a branch, saw a glimpse of the earth-using Kusa-Nin. An arrow had been lodged into the joint in his left arm, the arrow belonged to Raiden's lanky teammate. Raiden didn't look all to impressed as he wanted to be able to brag about killing him by himself... without the assistance of his rival, Chu. He quickly got over his dilemma and focused solely on the job at hand... the assassination of the critically wounded Kusa-Nin. "Assassin's Rule Number Two - transpositional thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements," He said in his head. Raiden came to the conclusion that his target's ninjutsu was disabled due to the injury he had sustained in his left arm thus leaving him defenseless. Also he concluded that he was technically invisible due to various reasons.The first of which was sound; Raiden couldn't be heard at all over the animals deafening screeches and cries on top of his lethal stealth. And thanks to Aoi's mist he couldn't be seen or sensed since Aoi's and his own chakra was spread throughout the atmosphere. Everything was in place and he had thought everything through down to the smallest detail. "Assassin Rule Number Three - speed: take out the target before the target notices your presence," He said once more in his head. It was time to strike. Once again he disappeared into the mist, but this time his speed was greatly enhanced with a technique he rarely used... it was called: Lightning Release: Body Flicker Technique. This was an advanced version of the standard issue body flicker, its speed far surpasses it. (Movement) Seconds later he reappeared directly behind the Kusa-Nin and his shielded teammate. Without a moment to spare he imbued his already drawn sword with lightning chakra, increasing its cutting and destructive power. Raiden wasn't joking around: he was going in for the kill. He swung the sword towards the target... aiming directly for his neck. The brutality of the Mist's famed Silent Killing was seriously no laughing matter. Many shinobi had fallen victim to it and Raiden was about to make the wounded Kusa-Nin just another statistic. (Attack/Supplementary) ''Round Four'' 'Team Four' Taichi: Upon waking up, Taichi realized that he was under an earth dome. "Thanks Ryūma" he said to himself. He begin stiffly moving, trying to regain his normal movement. As he heard something hit the dome, a few seconds later an explosion is emitted onto the dome, blowing it apart. Debris pelted him but did nothing major. Taichi got up to his arm and knees. Taichi knows he's being targeted, so he pushes himself to use the Body Flicker Technique, managing to dodge an arrow, and one of the water bullets but is struck with a bullet in on his left side, and moves behind a nearby tree, holding his new wound. (Supplementary/Movement x2) Taichi uses the Clone Technique, creating four intangible copies of himself and have them scatter the area, in hopes of tricking the foe. (Supplementary) Taichi suddenly hears an bomb go off not far from him. He then disappears into the mist. (Movement) Ryūma: Ryuma was trying to remove the arrow lodged in his shoulder. He suddenly heard an explosion from Taichi's location. "Oh no, Taichi!". "These guys are well coordinated. They've done this sort of method before, " he says to himself. Ryūma tries to weave hand signs but due to his left arm, using two hand signs in his condition would be impossible at this point. Luckily the Sensing Technique didn't need two hands to use it, which Ryūma takes the initiative of using. (Supplementary) Ryūma had suddenly sensed an enemy behind him. Ryūma quickly grabbed a kunai and countered his opponent's sword attack (Delayed Action), but the sword being imbued with based chakra begin to break past the kunai. Ryūma thinks quickly and jumps back, dodging the full on attack but is sliced in his chest, feeling a numbness in chest area. (Movement) Ryuma while still in mid-air, launches three explosive kunai at the lightning user. (Attack) 'Team Kiri Five' Aoi Hozuki: Aoi was of the opinion that this fight had gone on long enough, and they had to end this before the other team had time to actually manage to significantly injure one of them. Relinquishing his greatest defense, he activated the technique he had cultivated in order to win this entire tournament, a technique he had forced his entire team to fail a mission to obtain, though they still do not know of this. The water around him raised as he activated his technique, before raising a torrent of water from the ground beneath the mid-air opponent, spinning it into a whirlpool aimed at him (Attackx2) while simultaneously pulling another vortex in an arc to slam into Ryuma from the other side while spinning the opposite direction, combining the two into a powerhouse of competing forces directly on his body, which due to being in mid-air prevented him from dodging as there was nothing to push off of. (Attack) Chūgo Omu: Chūgo frowned deeply as the arrow he had fired thudded harmlessly into the ground where his target had been only a split second before. With the speed that the projectile had been travelling with, it should have been a sure hit. Perhaps he was losing his touch. The instant after firing he had reloaded, and now, as the enemy Genin moved, he mentally followed his location as he travelled through the mist. Within the span of a few seconds he had wrapped another explosive tag around the shaft of the bolt and, without a sound, pulled the trigger and sent the projectile streaming after the back of his fleeing adversary. (Attack). At the same time, he felt as a physical, viscous substance came into existence next to him. It was Aoi, and Chūgo realized in an instant what he was planning to do. That technique? Here? His stomach twisted into an uneasy knot. This power was... As the vortexes of water converged in mid-air, Chūgo sent a volley of shuriken into Aoi’s first attack. The water spun incredibly fast and powerful, and now, with nearly twenty blades hidden in the stream, had essentially converted the attack into a giant, slicing blender. He sent another torrent of projectiles flying into the water that came from the opposite direction, so both currents were laden with sharp blades, viciously eager to cut into skin and shred flesh. (Attack x2). He was vaguely aware of a few objects that had been sent through the air, and realized that they were kunai that had been thrown at Raiden. He swore, as he was too late to be able to do anything. Raiden was on his own now, he just hoped he would be able to stop the attack in time, and felt somewhat guilty for not noticing it sooner, remembering how Raiden had helped him earlier. Don’t let us down, wolf-boy. Raiden Narukami: Raiden was still shocked that the earth-nin had been able to counter his blade, or that he had been able to sense him at all since the mist should have concealed him from view. Not to mention the fact that he professed a certain amount of skill in Silent Killing. He frowned deeply. Did that mean— was the adversary a sensor nin? It was possible... As he was somewhat distracted he did not sense the kunai streaming through the air towards him until it was almost too late. With no other recourse left to him, he was forced to send a basic stream of electricity, channeled and released through the blade of his sword, to down the kunai in mid-air. (Defense). As soon as the lightning contacted the explosive tags, there was a violent explosion that flung him backwards, the force of the shockwave pushed him into the ground and mud and debris were sent everywhere. Raiden was up in an instant however, using his momentum to flip over back onto his feet. But his ears were ringing, and there was a sharp pain in his shoulder where he had landed. Damn it. He thought. There was only one advantage to having detonating the kunai in that manner— his opponent, who had been travelling through the air at the time he had thrown them, had undoubtedly been caught in the blast as well. Raiden gritted his teeth and smirked, and with a humming vibration disappeared suddenly from view. His adversary had not gone far, and he appeared directly behind him in an instant. (Movement). Using the same technique as he had before, Raiden swung his sword down with both hands, the blade screaming towards the other Genin’s neck. If allowed to continue on its full course, it would sever through the clavicle and continue past the spine into the center of his torso. He had imbued the sword with a highly concentrated amount of his own chakra, and mixed with his Lightning Release it had become particularly lethal. The cutting edge vibrated with barely contained energy, its rate of motion high enough to cut through steel. He would not be so lucky in blocking it with a kunai this time: Raiden would make sure of that. Even if he managed to block the strike, he would have to account for for the fact that a true expert in swordsmanship—like Raiden— would not stop at the weapon of an opponent, but would continue the strike even past the point of contact. There was no doubt about it: Raiden had struck to kill. And he would draw blood. (Attack). ''Round Five'' 'Team Four' Taichi: Taichi crept through the mist. He was worried for Ryūma, having been split from one another for some time. Taichi hears something come at him. He jumps back (Movement) and the arrow misses, landing on the ground but the explosive tag attached to it detonates, knocking him down the ground, having him tumbling a feet afterwards. Just as Taichi begin to put himself together, he sees a shadow besides his and he looks up to see the lightning-nin comesdown at him from above with a lightning coated sword. Taichi kicks to hit the opponent's arm, (Delayed Attack/Attackx2), knocking the sword out of his hand, then pulls his sword out and aims it to behead him. (Attack) Ryūma: Ryūma's explosive kunai successfully detonates at the lightning using genin. Hopefully that lightning using genin is out of the way. Ryūma suddenly hears something coming fast at him. He looks to see swirling water coming at him from either side of him. Ryūma gasps. Ryūma reaches for a kunai with a explosive tag attached to it and haves it land below him and detonates, sending Taichi flying up and his Heaven scroll separating from him. The water attacks collide and send the hidden projectiles inside flying everywhere. (Supplemtaryx3) Some fly up at Ryūma who throws some of his kunai to deflect them (Delayed Action) but is hit and cut by a few. 'Team Kiri Five' Aoi Hozuki: Raiden Narukami: Chugo Omu: ''Round Six'' 'Team Four' Taichi: Ryūma: 'Team Kiri Five' Aoi Hozuki: Raiden Narukami: Chugo Omu: ''Round Seven'' 'Team Four' Taichi: Ryūma: 'Team Kiri Five' Aoi Hozuki: Raiden Narukami: Chugo Omu: ''Round Eight'' 'Team Four' Taichi: Ryūma: 'Team Kiri Five' Aoi Hozuki: Raiden Narukami: Chugo Omu: